Talk:York
New York York says that he hadn't been called "York" in a really long time. This doesn't necessarily mean it's his real name (as someone suggested). It is just as possible (and more so) that since he was doing odd jobs to scrape together a living that no one has referred to him by his Freelancer codename in years. Tex already established in a previous season that there are 49 Freelancers, one named after the then-remaining United States of America. When Tex briefs Church on the failed mission with the alien, she says she and York went after Wyoming. At that point Church says, "York, your old Freelancer buddy? Was Carolina with him?" This establishes that York was a member of said Freelancer division with Tex. Since there is no state called simply 'York', it is apparent that his state name was New York, and is called York for shorthand, a la North and South (who also are never referred to as North or South Dakota on screen).Senjek bohmet 22:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Image Could someone put an image thats actually in the rvb out of mind series. Its a nice picture but its just not in the series. --Patrick123 07:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the pages picture be changed to his helmetless pic -- non member No because we permit only machinima pages for characters main picture. Unless of course they are never shown in Machinima.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Should we update his profile picture to the one in season 10 episode 12? It seems pretty good. Shadowslayer18 (talk) 03:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The current one is fine. It wouldn't really make sense to add a holographic image of York to the infobox. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Foxtrot 12 The trivia about the Foxtrot 12 (F12) being similar to Master Chief's Sierra 117 (S117) could be expanded upon a little. The S seems to be the designation of a Spartan, with 117 being the number assigned to MC, so a similar system could have been applied to the Freelancers, with York being assigned the number 12 (and there are 49 states, possibly explaining why a 3-digit code was not used). Hopefully Season 9 will expand on this a little. Adam 148 16:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The whole thing is really speculation so most of it will be deleted. Hell maybe all of it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) If he was Foxtrot 11, then it could be due to New York being the 11th state of the Union. So stupid. Well hes not Foxtrot 11. Hes Foxtrot 12.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Second best, really!?! It's more probable that he was the second Freelancer to be conscripted, not second best! Toa manoc In season 9 the Director has an electronic board keeping track of the best Freelancers and York is second until Tex takes out his eye THATS probably when he started to get worse due to his eye injury. Renegade Warrior 20:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the electronic board shows the agents total ranking in reference to how well they respond to their mission objectives. Take the Dakotas mission as an example of this, although they completed their mission ( with Carolinas help ) North ultimately overtook South on the board due to him doing a better job of following orders, being stealthier in this case, earning him more points on the scoreboard. This would explain how all agents are on the same board despite obviously specializing in different fields, as indicated by the icons next to their names. York probably followed orders very well and completed his tasks in the most efficient manner, ending up that high on the list. Pensioner 21:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Real Name When was York's named revealed to be James? Oo7nightfire 11:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I don't remember. But I double-checked with Wikipedia and other sites, so I'm right. I've been trying to find when it was revealed, but I haven't had any luck as of yet. Caboose Orange Juice and 12:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if Wikipedia is completely right, but we'll just have to wait and see if it's still there next week. Also, great edits your making; nice to have you back. This wiki needs more work on grammar. Oo7nightfire 12:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Out of Mind In the recovery one section it states that Omega was responsible for damaging Yorks left eye, however in S9E10 that doesn't appear to be the case. The "unspecified" incident has been specified and it was prior to Omegas implantation inside Tex. I suggest that it either state that it is a discrepancy or that it has not yet been addressed by Rooster Teeth. The revenge agent Texas refers to may just be reference to a general desire to get revenge againt Omega, which isn't inconceivable. Pensioner 21:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Pensioner Its never said that it was Omega's fault. Only implied. And that implication turned out to be wrong.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The article on this website says the following: "Tex hires him in a mission to find Omega, who was responsible for damaging his left eye in an unspecified incident." Go to the York page and check it out. Well then its not been updated. And don't get smart with me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I also suggest that the discrepancy in regards to Yorks eye being injured be added to the trivia section. Pensioner 22:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) There is no discrepancy. There is no saying Omega did it. That was only implied. The only thing that was confirmed in Out of Mind about York's eye is that Tex is the reason he has one good eye. The Omega part was implied. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look, I really don't want to argue with you, but implying something means it's understood, it doesn't mean that what is said may be true, it means that it goes without saying. So yes, it was implied, but you seem to misunderstand what that means and therefore there is a discrepancy. Pensioner 22:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It won't be added. Its that simple.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, just trying to help. Pensioner 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Matt Hullum York's CG face model is not based on Matt Hullum. Matt said "...I guess this is what we think a good-looking guy looks like." *laughs* "He's based on me." He was just kidding around about it. He even stated "...We really just made him from scratch..." Earlier in the same video. I just wanted to inform you guys and get your permission before I delete it from the Trivia section and get everyone mad at me. TheMegaShyGuy 02:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay by me, I read the same thing just never noticed in the trivia, I will vouch for you if anyone gets angry. CyrusArc 02:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Quote Shall we change his quote on the top of the page, since the Season 9 trailer was non-cannon he never really said that. We should try finding something else. 09:20, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture Can someone tell me why we're not allowed to use animation shots as main pictures for characters that appeared in Machinima? I know it's not allowed, but I was wondering why. I just don't like the picture for York. I can't explain it. I think since York has appeared more in the Freelancer backstory, the page should be allowed to have a picture of York from the backstory. I know it's not really a compelling argument, but I'd like to know why nonetheless. As far as I can tell, I think the wiki prefers to have the latest photos chronologically (Out of Mind, in this case). The animated sequences of Seasons 9 and 10 are in the past, so we have to do with this one. If there isn't a clear shot of them when they were shown in game, then we'll do with a picture of CGI, like with C.T and North. I don't like the picture, either, but we have to take it. Galvascream (talk) 22:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Should the picture not be replaced with the hologram of York in Epsilon's preojected memory? Would that not be the most up to date version as, while it took place in the past, was seen most recently in the present? 17:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not an admin, so I don't really know about that. Most likely, I don't think that will be allowed. Galvascream (talk) 09:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Galvascream, I couldn't agree more! Go check out the home page talk and go to "Old Rule." I started that so people could tell the admins that that rule is stupid! Awesomeperson487 (talk) 18:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 :No, the picture can't be replaced with the picture of Epsilon's memory of York, since it's not York. Just a memory of him (Epsilon-York). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 18:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :...That's not what he meant...you should really catch up with what's going on...<_> ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 18:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Section Debate Hey guys. I was wondering if we should create either an actual page for York's Relationships, a small one here, or none at all. If so, can you tell me which charcters I should include in his relationship section. Thank you. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 19:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I believe a small one should be created on his page. An entire page should be for characters that have had a good amount of time spent with Freelancers and Reds & Blues, in my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I make a section that will include: Carolina, North Dakota, Washington, Tex, Wyoming, and Delta. If needed I'll also include Sigma, as York did find the A.I. creepy and suspicious. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 21:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Injury Could some clarity be added to the section on York's eye injury? In Out of Mind, he states that trying to beat Tex and Omega was how he "got hurt in the first place", yet he sustains his injury before Omega is created (or any other AI exccept Alpha, for that matter). Not to mention that he was clearly injured in the season 9 trailer as well. I was wondering if any new info has surfaced on this, or is it just a casualty of retconing? 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC)FreelancerLA I was wondering as well. In the trailer a grenade goes off next to his face near his eye that was damaged. They call for medical help and it seems pretty clear this is how he lost sight in his eye. Peter 10 (talk) 10:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) That is a continuity error and a retcon. As we actually saw York losing his eye in the training match due to Maine's grenade, that is what we'll go with as the canon reason he lost his eye. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 16:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC)